


Finding Your Center

by CaptainYou



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYou/pseuds/CaptainYou
Summary: Craig should have realized the Tweak’s abuse of their son when Tweek first told him about having a gun pointed at him by his own father when he was just 9. But when a new drug scare sweeps South Park, the boys are all drug tested, and the extent of Tweek’s abuse comes to light, and Craig is determined to save him.





	Finding Your Center

Craig knew the moment they started “fake” dating he would be spending a lot of time over at the Tweak’s house. For awhile, Tweak’s parents were so loving to them, or at least that’s what Craig thought. The couple were always doting on Craig, telling him how happy they were that Tweek finally had “something going for him and he’s not just a spaz,” something that always bothered Craig even years later. 

The more time he spent with Tweek, however, the more he realized the facade his parents put on. It was clear from Tweek’s stories, how his dad pointed a gun in his face in order to “teach him a lesson,” how they often joked about selling him into slavery, and the ignorance of Tweek’s obvious paranoia just being attributed to ADD, his parents clearly did not care about their son. If anything, they just saw their son as a way to earn brownie points, Craig overhearing Mr. Tweak say that having a gay son was “great” for business. 

Sure, Craig wasn’t one to talk about having loving parents. His mom and dad often fought, and most family dinners ended with Craig flipping them all off as he left the table early to hang with his boyfriend. But he knew that his parents would never use him, and he certainly knew his dad would ever point a gun at his face in order to prove a point.

Of course, being the town of South Park, the “magic” of having two gay boys in town wore off and suddenly no one seemed to care. However, Craig knew the relationship between him and Tweek was no longer that of friendship. The two still held hands every where they went, spent most of their time together, and Craig had gotten into the habit of calling Tweek “babe” and “honey.” Tweek flushed all the way to his neck when Craig first called him babe, but Craig called him pet names so often that Tweek was used to it (he still felt butterflies in his stomach when Craig called him these things, which he would never admit to Craig).

Now that they were juniors in high school, the “novelty” of being the gay kids had disappeared, and they definitely weren’t the only gay couple in school anymore. Craig was leaning against Tweek’s locker, waiting for the boy to get to school. Tweek was usually late, which Craig knew from his frequent sleepovers that he was panicking and double checking his bag to make sure he packed everything. 

As he looked at his phone, scrolling through Twitter and checking up on the usual stupid shit that went down over the weekend in South Park, the lockers next to him rattled as someone stood right next to Craig, a little too close.

“What the fuck do you want, Kenny?” Craig groaned. It was way too early to deal with Kenny’s shit.

Kenny grinned. Craig hated to admit it, but Kenny definitely aged the best out of all the boys, probably being the most attractive kid in the school, despite Tweek’s insistence that Craig was much hotter. 

“Don’t be like that, Tucker. I just wanted to see how my best friend was doing this morning.” Kenny smirked, playfully hitting Craig in the shoulder.

“Please, dude. You never talk to me unless you need something.”

Kenny sighed, throwing his hands up in mock defeat.

“You caught me. I’m just looking for a lighter. Mine isn’t working and I don’t know if I can handle first period without a smoke first.”

Craig shook his head, crouching down to reach into his bag. He used to smoke the first two years of high school, but after Tweek was constantly paranoid and telling him how Craig was surely going to die young and how painful it would be, he decided it wasn’t worth the trouble. He still kept the lighter around in his bag, but was interrupted by the sound of an angry voice, a voice that wasn’t Kenny.

“Kenny! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Craig looked up. Kyle was standing right in front of Kenny, and from the looks of it, Kyle had snatched Kenny’s cigarettes from his hand. 

“Good morning babe.” Kenny said, ruffling Kyle’s hair affectionately. Kyle pursed his lips together in anger, but Craig could tell Kyle was blushing a bit.

“Don’t ‘babe’ me! You know what today is, right? Today’s the day they are drug screening us!” Kyle snapped, hitting Kenny’s hand away from his head.

Kenny and Craig both groaned. Fuck, he completely forgot about that. The new trend in South Park was some drug scare that the mass media was reporting on, and the idiot parents in town, of course, ate it up and were now forcing the school to conduct a mandatory drug test on all students. P.C Principal fought it, saying a mandatory drug test was somehow discriminatory but was ultimately told by the mayor to just deal with it.  
Kenny sighed, grabbing his cigarettes from Kyle’s hands and putting them back in his bag.

“God, Kenny. You know how bad that stuff is! We burned down the fucking elementary school for gods sake!” 

Craig snickered at the lover’s quarrel. Kenny looked down at Craig, glaring before turning back to Kyle.

“Kyle, I love you but god you’re sounding like Tweek right now.”

“Wh...what?! What’s that supposed to mean, GAH.”

Kenny stopped dead, slowly turning around. Tweek was standing there, shaking, his hair messed up as usual and his shirt still unevenly buttoned.

Craig smiled, finally happy to see his boyfriend after dealing with Kenny McCormick bullshit. He wrapped his arms around Tweek, kissing the top of his head.

“Hey, babe. How are you feeling this morning?”

Tweek squeaked. Despite how long they had been dating, Craig knew that Tweek was still not used to physical affection… or just affection in general, which he deduced was due to the lack of affection and love he received from his parents growing up. It is also the reason Craig was too afraid to take their relationship past the occasional make-out sessions the two had, not that Craig minded. He was more than happy to wait for his boyfriend to be comfortable, and getting him comfortable with physical affection was step one. 

“I.. I’m okay. I.. I couldn’t find my math textbook which is why I was so late. Turns out my parents hid it from me. They wanted me to help out with something for the shop before I left so they wouldn’t give it back until I helped.”

Craig sighed, tightening his grip. Hearing stories about Tweek’s parents always made him angry. 

“I hate the way they treat you, babe.” Craig said lowly, his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder as they walked to the gym. Puberty had been somewhat kind to Craig. He wasn’t super tall, definitely not as tall as Stan or Token, who puberty had hit like a truck, but he was slightly above average in height. Tweek, however, only grew a bit, being slightly below average. Tweek always pouted about his height, but Craig loved it, loving how the boy fit in his arms. 

Tweek sighed sadly.

“I know, Craig. I know.” 

They made their way into the gym. The entire junior class was there, standing around while volunteers were walking around helping the students. Craig could hear Cartman’s loud voice yelling about how the mandatory drug tests were “an invasion of privacy,” but most of the students didn’t look even bothered, some even glad to be getting out of school.

“Wait.. Craig! I just, AH, realized something.” Tweek grabbed Craig’s shirt arm, shaking as he looked around nervously.

“What is it?”

“Are.. are they going to make me pee in a cup? Wh… what if I get too nervous and can’t do it? Or.. or what if I’m actually on drugs? Oh GOD.” 

“Tweek! Everything is going to be okay. Now come on, let’s get this over with.”

The drug testing went relatively fine. Tweek was still freaking out, and Cartman was making himself look way too obvious with his constant bitching. School let out early, and Craig walked with Tweek to his car, arm thrown over the boy’s shoulder.

“Craig? What do you think is going to happen to people who test positive for drug use?” Tweek asked as he got into the passenger seat of Craig’s car.

Craig just shrugged.

“Probably nothing, let’s be honest. This whole drug scare will pass and everyone will forget the results. Besides, I doubt anyone is actually doing any hard drugs around here. This town is way too weird already without drugs.” 

Tweek laughed. God, he was so cute when he wasn’t freaking out. 

“Yeah, you’re, ah, right. God, let’s hope this whole thing passes by quickly.”

Craig smiled, squeezing Tweek’s hand before driving the two boys back to his house. For the next few days, Craig completely forgot about the drug test, until a few days later. His results arrived in the mail that Saturday, and he was clean. He threw the test on the table for his parents to look at later, and made his way upstairs to get ready to spend the day with Tweek. As he got ready, he checked his phone, alarmed that he had 25 missed calls from Tweek.

Craig felt his heart drop, panicking as he called Tweek back. The minute Tweek answered, he could hear sniffling on the other side. 

“Tweek? Tweek, what’s wrong?”

Craig heard Tweek sniffle some more, and Tweek could barely make out coherent sentences, as he had started hyperventilating. 

“Craig.. Craig…” Tweek sobbed into the phone.

Craig was already grabbing his car keys, racing out the door.

“Tweek, babe, it’s okay. I’ll be there soon. You’ll be okay, I promise.”

Craig stayed on the phone with Tweek as he drove to his house, not caring about any speed limits he was breaking. Something was wrong with his boyfriend and he didn’t give a damn about anything else. He pulled up to the house, hanging up the phone. He knew his parents weren’t there and were at some coffee convention in Seattle, but Craig knew were the family kept their key outside. Forcing himself inside, he ran to Tweek’s bedroom and busted open the door.

Tweek was sitting on the bed, still in his pajamas. He was shaking, shaking harder than Craig had ever seen before. His eyes bloodshot as he sobbed, hugging his knees as he shook. This wasn’t usual, spazzed out and distracted Tweek. Something was wrong. 

Tweek’s head shot up at the sound of the door opening and closing. His eyes widened as he whimpered 

“Craig…”

Craig ran over to the bed, pulling Tweek into his arms.

“It’s okay, babe. I got you. Tell me what’s wrong.” Craig whispered, running his hands over Tweek’s back in an effort to soothe him.

Tweek’s shaking subsided a bit, and he gestured to the piece of paper sitting next to Tweek. Craig picked it up, recognizing it as the drug test results, and began reading Tweek’s results.

In an instant, Craig felt his entire world crashing down on him. The words on that paper made him feel a rage that he had never felt before. He gritted his teeth, yelling as he crumpled the paper angrily, throwing it across the room. 

“Those… those bastards.” Craig growled out, before hugging Tweek again, who had started another round of sobs. 

This was the final straw. He was not going to let Tweek’s parents get away with abusing his boyfriend this time. He was going to make them pay, no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I got really emotional over Tweek the other day because of his parents, and decided if Matt and Trey aren't going to help him, at least I can pretend to. I'll try to upload the next part as soon as I can. In the meantime, follow me on twitter (@annryuji) to see me cry over Tweek some more.


End file.
